Campamento de perfeccionamiento
by CONNIE-CHAN
Summary: CAPI 2 Y 3, DISFRUTENLOS
1. La mision

Campamento de perfeccionamiento  
Por: Connie Neyra  
  
-...- Dialogos de los personajes. -*...*- Pensamientos de los personajes (..) Notas mias  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Capitulo 1: La mision  
  
-Tendras que llamar a todos los pilotos gundam, esto es algo que les concierne a todos. - A todos. -Si, a todos. Heero no entendia por que el Dc. G queria hablar con todos los pilotos, por lo general siempre lo llamaban a el para alguna mision, sin duda debia ser una mision sumamente peligrosa e importante. El joven de ojos cobalto salió de la habitación para ir a buscar al resto de los pilotos Luego de unas horas ya estaban todos ahí, no fue difícil ubicarlos. Duo estaba trabajando en una cafeteria y ganaba buen dinero, Quatre estaba en la tierra, solucionando unos problemas que tenia la compañía que habia heredado de su padre, Wufei trabajaba de preventivo y Trowa seguia trabajando en el circo (para variar XD) -Para que nos necesita Dc. G?- Pregunto Wufei, no le gustaba que lo llamaran sin razon aparente, ni siquiera sabia porque estaba ahí. -Bueno, con el resto de los cinteficos, hemos averiguado que hay un hombre que está organizando un campamento de perfeccionamiento para soldados. -Y quien es ese hombre- Pregunto Heero. -.....-Silencio. -Y bien- Trowa estaba cansado de esperar. -No lo sabemos, es por eso que los enviaremos como espias para que lo averigüen. - Bien, donde esta ese famoso campamento doc?- Dijo Duo, extrañaba trabajar como espia -Está en una region de Latinoamérica. El lugar se llama Bahia Mansa, está en Osorno, Chile (Lo siento, no se me ocurrio otro lugar XD) - Y cuando tenemos que ir?- Preguntó Quatre, sin duda queria conocer lugares exoticos, aunque fuera una mision. - Tendran que estar ahí el 13 de Enero. - Eso es la proxima semana. - Así es, ahora, adios- La imagen del Dc. G desaparecio de la pantalla. - Demonios, odio cuando nos dicen las cosas con tan poco tiempo- Dijo Duo, estaba realmente enfadado. - Duo, el Dc. G sabe por que hace las cpsa- Trató de calmarlo Quatre. - Cielos Quatre, sigues siendo igual de amable, aunque tu cuerpo halla cambiado- Duo le lanzó una picara mirada a un muy ruborizado Quatre. Era cierto, de todos Quatre era el mas cambiado fisicamente. Habia dejado crecer su cabello, como el de Wufei, solo que no lo tenia tan firmemente amarrado, tenia unos cuantos mechoñes desordenados, habia crecido bastante, y tenia un poco mas de musculatura. Lo unico que no habia cambiado eran sus ojos y su tierna y transparente sonriza. Duo no fue el unico que se habia sorprendido con el cambio de Quatre, todos habian quedado O_O al verlo, pero el mas impactado fue Trowa, no habia dejado de mirarlo de reojo, sin duda su pequeño habia cambiado, ahora era más sexy y... apetecible que antes. o////////o Por que me ven así?- Quatre se habia dado cuenta de las extrañas miradas de sus compañeros, y lo hacian sentir incomodo. Ahora que Maxwell lo mensiona, es cierto, ya no te ves tan niño bueno, Winner. Mas bien te pareces a ..... BRAD PIT!!!!- Bromeó Wufei (Wufei?! Bromenado?! Tengo que verlo) Cri-cri, cri-cri, ubo un pequeño silencio hasta que. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Todos reian, menos Heero que habia desparecido. Cuando y como, ni cuenta se dieron /////////// AAHH, ya no me miren así!!!!!- Quatre corrió hacia la salida, corrio por un rato hasta que chocó con alguien, era. Heero? Que haces aquí? Salí hace un rato, tenia que preguntarle algo al Dc. G. Que cosa? Ahora voy a hablar de eso, vamos Si. - Siguieron por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde todavía estaba el resto de los pilotos. Entraron juntos, cosa que molestó a cierto par de jóvenes ( ya saben quienes cierto?), Trowa miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Heero y Duo queria ahorcar al rubio ahí mismo. Acabo de arreglar los ultimos detalles para el campamento. Tendremos que viajar a Santiago de Chile para luego tomar el tren que nos llevará a Osorno, y después tomar un bus Hasta Bahia Mansa. Que complicado! Porque no nos vamos en un Jet o algo asi?- Pregunto Duo. Porque somos agentes encubiertos, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos. Demonios, que mision tan extraña, y yo apenas se hablar español. Si lo se, de todos nosotros, Trowa es el unco que sabe, después de todo el es de origen latino, aunque no se de donde. Si, es cierto! Trowa, nos podras enseas español?- Preguntó Duo, poniendo cara de perrito hambriento. Nadie podia decir que no con es cara. No creo que aprendan en una semana, pero lo intentaré - Trowa se veia un poco escéptico. YUPI!!!!!!! Voy a aprender otro idioma, voy a ser trilingüe XD Todos miraron a duo con cara de -_- uU, sin duda seria una muuy larga semana.  
  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MI 1° FIC (YUPI) ESPEREN AL 2° QUE VA A ESTAR MEJOR XD  
  
CONNIE-CHAN 


	2. Clases de epspañol

Capitulo 3: En el tren  
  
A las 7:00 a.m., ya estaban todos en el avion a Santiago. Llegaron a Santiago alrededor de las 5:00 p.m. En el aeropuerto de Santiago tomaron un taxi a Estacion Central para tomar el tren que los llevaria a Osorno. Todo iba bien en el taxi hasta que llegaron a su destino. - Son $ 20.000 joven- dijo el taxista - Si, tome su dinero- Trowa le pasa, lo que el creia, el dinero - A ver, a ver, a ver, vio con lo que me pag´´o?- dijo el taxista, mostrando los billetes. - Si, le pague con dinero, y no es falso, si es lo que piensa. - Si, es dinero, pero no es chile, quisas de donde sea. - O_O - Le podemos pagar en dolares- pregunto amablemente Duo. - NO, QUIERO MI DINERO, QUIERO MIS $ 20.000!!! ( si, algunos taxistas son muy malos -_-) - Yo ire a cambiar los dolares por pesos chilenos- dijo Quatre Quatre salio del taxi y entro a la Estacion, en busca de un banco. No le costo mucho tiempo encontrar uno. Buenos dias- saludo Quatre a la cajera. Buenos dias joven, que se ofrece?- La cajera se le quedo viendo. Solo quiero cambiar estos dolares por favor- Quatre le dirigio una hermosa sonrisa a la cajera. * °//////° que linda sonrisa tiene, y el esta muy bueno*- ehh,ehh, acá tiene su dinero joven. Muchas gracias, hasta luego- Quatre se fue con los billetes en el bolsillo, dejando detrás sullo una estela de ñiñas babpsas (¬_¬)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
En el taxi todos esperaban a Quatre. Estaban aburridos de tanto esperar, asi que se pusieron a bromear, bueno.. El unico que bromeaba era Duao, los otros solo querian que se callara * Que se calle, o juro que le sacare la lengua a pedazos y le arrojare jugo de limon*- pensaba Wufei, sacando un poco su espada para tenerla a mano por las moscas XD * Nunca me falles, nunca me faltes que sin tu amor yo no soy nadie, no, esa no sirve. Ninguna cancion es lo suficientemente buena como para no oirlo* pensaba Heero. * Porque se demora tanto Quatre, ojala no le haya pasado nada. SI ALGUIEN LE PONES LAS MANOS ENCIMA, JURO QUE* (adivinen quien es) .y entonces el chino dijo "polque fue el tolo" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, es muy bueno ese shiste.  
  
Cri-cri, Cri-cri- Nadie se rio y miraban a Duo con cara de O_o  
  
Hey, ahí biene Quatre!- dijo Duo ALFIN!!!!!!!- gritaron todos, incluso el taxista, que estaba cansad de escuchar quisaz que cosas en japones. Tenga señor, aca tiene sus $20.000 Si, gracias joven, que le valla bien. Gracias, a usted tanbien- se despidio Quatre Con paso calmado se dirigieron hacia la estacion y habian dejado atrás a Duo Hey, esperenme! No, no creo poder soportar otro chiste tuyo, Mxwell- Dijo Wufei. Si, por favor, quiero estar lo mas lejos posible de Duo, quizas sea contagioso- corroboro Heero. ;_; mis chistes no son tan malos- dijo Duo haciendo pucheros. 


	3. En el tren

Capitulo 2: Clases de español.  
  
Al dia siguiente, se reunieron en la mansión Winner para sus clases de español con el profesor Trowa. Todos habian llegado a la hora acordada, a excepción de Trowa, que estaba arreglando los ultimos detalles, y Duo que no se sabia por que se tardaba tanto. MALDITO BAKA TRENZADO!! DIJO EL LUGAR Y LA HORA Y EL ES EL UNICO QUE NO APARECE!!!- Heero estaba hecho una furio, pateaba y le disparaba a todo lo que se crucara por su camino. Quatre y Wufei estaban escondidos detrás de una puerta para salir ilesos. Heero, calmate, ya llegará- Trató de calmarlo Quatre QUE ME CALME?! COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ESE. Din-dong, din-dong. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que heero salio hecho un tornado ( tipo demonio de Tazmania) chocando con todo lo que se le ponia por delante, sin importar lo que fuera, lo unico que queria era llaegar a la maldita puerta y sacarle los ojos a Duo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
DIOS, PORQUE DEMONIOS TUVE QUE DISPARARLE AL DESPERTADOR?!!! HEERO ME VA A MATAR- Duo corría por las calles a toda velocidad, llevava un pedazo de pan tostado en la boca e iba trenzando su largo cabello. Chocó con varias perzonas, atropelló a 4 ancianos, abolló a 3 autos e hizo que una vaca saliera volando por los cielos. Al llegar a la mansión Winner, se perdió en el enorme "bosque" que tenian por jardin, si bien habia estado varias veces en casa de Quatre, siempre se perdia, y más en ocaciones como esta en que lo iban a matar si no llegaba. Cuano por fin encontró la puerta perincipal de la mansión, escucho unos terribles gritos, disparos y cosas rompiendoce. Ay no, Heero ya llegó! Por favor que se apiade de mi- Duo se arrodilló frente a la puerta, se percinó y rezo por su vida. Cuando terminó de orar, se puso de pie, tomó lo que tal vez seria su ultima respiro y toco el timbre. Dentro de la mansión se hiso un silencio terrible, luego se scuchó a alguien correr que chocaba con todo con lo que se cruzaba. Por favor que no sea Heero, por favor que no sea Heero, por favor que no. ehh, ehh, h-hola Heero- Dijo Duo al ver la cara de odio y furia de Heero, que apareció en el umbral de la puerta. - Como esta? ALFIN TE DIGANAS A APARECER, POR SI NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA TU NOS CITASTE HACE DOS HORAS!!!!! Los siento Heero, es que le dispare al despertador y. NO QUIEO ESCUCHAR TUS ESCUSAS, YO TE VOY A DISTARAR A TI SI NO ENTRAS DE UNA VEZ!!!!- Heero sacó su pistola y apuntó a Dou con ella. Esta bien, ya voy, ya voy- Duo entro a la mansión y fue directamente al estudio que estaba en el ala norte de la mansión. Duo entró al estudio pro lo que vió no fue muy agradable. Laa mesas del estudio estaban tiradas en el suelo y les faltabian las patas, las sillas no tenian el respaldo y estaban llenas de ajugeros de bala, el computador tenia el monitor hecho añicos, las cortinas de seda parecian paños para limpiar la casa y no habia rastros del resto de los pilotos. Que fue lo que pasó aquí? Heero se molestó porque no llegabas, Duo- Quatre alfil habia salido de su escondite seguido de Wufei. O_O No pongas esa cara Maxwell, de seguro Yuy esta muy cansado por haber destrozado la mansión como para matarte ahora- Wufei estaba mirando a su alrededor, sin duda, parecia como si la guerra hubiera estallado en ese cuarto. Creo que tendremos que usar el estudio que está en el 2° piso- Dijo Quatre, esa habitación no tenia arreglo. Quatre, lo siento, no fue mi intencion destruir tu casa. Note preocupes Heero, hay mas estudios en la casa, de todos modos ibamos a remodelar esta. Los cuatro salieron de los restos de la habitación y subieron las escalera. Caminaron por varios pasillos, pasaron varias puertas hasta que Quatre se detuvo frenta a una hermosa puerta de madera tallada. Quatre la abrió y lo otrois tres jóvenes quedaron impresionados, sin duda no parecia un estudio, parecia una sala de conferencias, tenia una gran mesa central con micrófonos y habian varias filas de mesas. Quatre, que es este lugar?- Preguntó Duo. Es donde hacia clases particulares. Tu solo? No, con mis hermanas. Cuando piensa llegar Barton? Estoy cansado de esperar- Wufei estaba apollado en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Debe estar por llegar. DIN-DONG, DIN-DONG Creo que es el, iré a abrirle. Quatre salió lo mas rapido que pudo, no queria hacer esperar a su "profesor". Llegó un poco cansado a la puerta principal. Al abrirla quedó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Trowa estaba parado frente a el, pero vestia totalmente diferente, llevava puestos unos lentes, una camisa y corbata. Sus pantalones resan de tela verde y hacian juego con sus hermosos ojos ( yo quiero un profe asi //////) Trowa?? Eres tu? Si, por que preguntas? Es que te ves... diferente. Crei que seria mejo venir así, para crear un ambiente un poco más escolar y de respeto. Si no te gusta, puedo ir a cambiarme, por mi no hay problema. No, no, me gusta como te ves- Quatre le regaló una de sus mas tiernas e inocentes sonrisas n///////n Gracias, bueno, vamos con los demas. Si laro, pasa por favor. Ambos entarron, caminaron hacia el "estudio" para dar cominezo a las clases.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Durante la semana estubieron aprendiendo español, para Heero, Quatre y Wufei, fue muy simple, pero Duo era otra historia, no le ponia atención a Trowa, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o comiendo ( se parece a mi XD) pero, aun asi aprendió, no tan bien como el resto pero, algo es algo, ademas se irian al campamento al dia siguiente. 


End file.
